Punycode is an encoding system by which a Unicode string of characters can be translated into the basic ASCII-characters permitted in network host names. Punycode is used for internationalized domain names in short IDN or IDNA (international domain names in applications).
Augmented reality as defined in Wikipedia is a live direct or indirect view of a physical real world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by a computer generated input.
A U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,482 of Horton et al. discloses a DNS Compatible PNRP Peer Name Encoding. The patent discloses a method of converting a peer name to PNRP DNS. The method may take a peer name and encode it into a common DNS name or a PNRP DNS name and convert it into a peer name.
A final U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,286 of Bayles et al. is directed to an Alternate E-Mail Address Configuration. As disclosed, a method is provided for transmitting an electronic mail (e-mail) message from a sender having a non-ASCII e-mail address to a recipient. Provided is an e-mail directory associated with a requested primary e-mail address, having a non-ASCII form, and a corresponding alternate e-mail address having an ASCII form. The alternate e-mail is generated from the primary e-mail address using a reversible encoding scheme having a one-to-one relationship. The e-mail message, the alternate e-mail address, and the primary e-mail address are transmitted to the recipient via a plurality of mail delivery elements. The alternate e-mail address is transmitted to a mail delivery element incapable of processing non-ASCII characters. The alternate e-mail address is for use by the mail delivery element to identify the sender and deliver the e-mail message to the recipient for display.